Untitled
by Andress Jade
Summary: This is how I pictured Tony and Jeannie's life to be many years later. They have 11 year old fraternal twins and are still happily married. What have they been up to and what will they get into?
1. Introduction

Introduction

It is now 1985. Tony and Jeannie are still happily married. In 1974, they had twins Jennie (me) and Anthony, Jr. (TJ). They are now 11 years old.  
The Nelsons are living in Houston, Texas. Tony is a colonel now and Jeannie is a housewife and mother, something that she has always wanted to be ever since Tony found her and she became his genie.  
Jeannie is very involved in the twins' lives and their school.  
She no longer wears her harem costume but she still has her bottle. She tells the twins how Tony rescued her, how they eventually fell in love, got married and had them. The twins never get tired of hearing it.  
Jeannie was the exception to the rule. All genies lose their powers when they marry a mortal, but Jeannie didn't. She still uses her powers but is more careful with them now. Most everyone knows she is a genie, anyway so it is no longer a big deal if she uses them. The twins' friends don't know she is a genie, though. She tries not to use them when they are visiting. Tony has never tried to stop Jeannie from using her powers. Being a genie is who she is, just like being an astronaut is who Tony is.  
Dr. and Mrs. Bellows and their 12 year old son Tyler come to visit during summer vacation. Eventually, Tyler takes a liking to Jennie and won't leave her alone. After she discovers her powers, she does things to him so he will leave her alone. (Those will come later.)  
Roger still lives in Cocoa Beach and is engaged to a girl named Julie. They come to visit The Nelsons quite a bit.  
Tony and Jeannie have been thinking about moving back to Cocoa Beach. The twins know nothing about it yet.  
The twins are both very smart. Jennie is more into dancing and theatre than sitting with her nose in a book. She likes to write though and keeps a journal and writes in it every day.  
TJ is more into reading. He also likes aeronautics and planes like Tony. Jennie looks more like Tony, she has his brown hair and hazel eyes, and (I really do!) But has Jeannie's personality and stubbornness. TJ looks more like Jeannie; he has her blonde hair and blue eyes but has Tony's personality and perseverance.  
They are beautiful children. Exactly what you would expect Tony and Jeannie's children to look like.  
Jeannie is the only person who gets away with calling TJ Anthony. Everyone else calls him TJ.  
Who would have known that when Tony found that bottle on the beach back in 1965, containing a beautiful 2000 year old genie he would eventually marry her and have children with her?  
Nobody.  
Some things have no reason or explanation.  
Tony and Jeannie were meant for each other, that's all there is to it.  
This story begins at where The Nelsons would be in their life 20 years after they first met. Sit back, relax, and enjoy…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Saturday April 5  
Hello, my name is Jennie Nelson. I am 11 years old. My parents got me this journal for my birthday because they know how much I love to write.  
There is so much on my mind so I'm glad I finally have something to write my thoughts and feelings down in.  
To start of with, I'm a normal girl with a loving family. But both of my parents aren't normal. My mother is a genie. It is a secret I have been keeping from my friends for a long time and it has been weighing on my mind a lot lately. Most if not all my friends have normal parents, but I don't. My parents love me and have raised me in a good home. That much I know and am glad about but it doesn't change the fact that my mom is a genie.  
I love my mom very much. She is smart, beautiful and funny but the fact that she is a genie is sometimes hard for and 11 year old girl to deal with. Like we don't all have problems to deal with anyway at that age right?  
Sometimes I just wish my mom could be like everyone else's mom. My dad is a regular, everyday astronaut. Why can't my mom have a normal job, too?  
My parents don't realize how much this weighs on my mind. Don't get me wrong, having a mom who is a genie can be pretty cool sometimes. Like when I was sick with the flu last winter, she blinked and made me well, or when I forgot my dance steps at my dance recital once, she blinked and helped me remember them.  
Other than that having a genie for a mom kind of embarrassing. For example, when I forgot my homework once, I had to call her at home, and instead of driving the car to school and coming in the front doors like a regular person, she blinked herself right into the office!  
People were looking at us like we were crazy. My friends even asked me later how my mom got to school so quickly, since they didn't hear the door open or close. I made up some lame explanation that she was a fast driver and a quiet person so you couldn't hear her enter a room. They seemed to buy it, but it was still really embarrassing.  
I really can't say anything to her about it because that's who she is, a genie. That's what she does, blinks herself and objects in and out. She doesn't know any different.  
That would be like her telling me I couldn't be a dancer anymore. I'm a dancer, so it would be hard to hear her tell me that and accepting it.  
Maybe I'm just making too big a deal about it and maybe I shouldn't let it bother me so much but I can't help how I feel. Am I being a horrible daughter by feeling this way?  
I can't talk to a counselor about it, I mean how would it sound, "I'm here because I'm having trouble dealing with the fact that my mom is a genie." The counselor would definitely think I was crazy and send me to the mental hospital.  
My dad tells me stories about when they first met and nobody knew about my mom yet. She would do things he couldn't explain, and most of the time it was in front of Dr. Bellows, his boss from Cape Kennedy in Cocoa Beach, Florida. Dr. Bellows thought he was going crazy all that time until my parents got married and my mom was no longer a secret. The whole truth came out during a hurricane.  
The only one that knew about my mom almost from the beginning was Uncle Roger, who kept her a secret himself. He even tried to take my mom from my dad before they got married but we see how that turned out.  
I wish I had a normal problem like everyone else but I don't and that's what makes it hard.  
Maybe I could talk to my dad about it, I know he would understand. He's been there and back with my mom and he married her. If he can do that, then I can talk to him about how I'm feeling. My dad's such a sympathetic person, I can tell him anything.  
Thanks for helping me, even if you are just a book with blank pages I fill up with my thoughts and feelings.  
I will write more later after I talk to my dad. Bye for now.  
Jennie_  
Stay tuned for Chapter 2 when Jennie and Tony talk…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jennie puts her new journal in her desk drawer and then goes to look for her father.  
Once she gets downstairs, she runs into her twin brother who is sitting on the couch reading an airplane magazine.  
"TJ, have you seen daddy?"  
He looks up for a minute.  
"I think he and mom are in their room."  
He then goes back to his magazine.  
Jennie decides to go look in the study first and finds that her father isn't there so she goes back upstairs and heads for her parents' room.  
She gets to the door of their room and can hear her parents talking in muffled tones. She can't quite make out what they are saying.  
She decides to go ahead and knock. Their conversation stops abrubtly.  
"Who is it?!" Jeannie asks.  
"It's me, mommy!" Jennie replies.  
Jeannie unlocks the door and opens it.  
She greets her daughter with a bright smile while looking just as pretty as ever. Sometimes Jennie is amazed at how beautiful her mom still is. Her blond hair frames her still youthful looking face and cascades down to her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkle. Her smile makes her look even more beautiful, if it's even possible. Tony tells Jennie often that her mother is just as pretty as the day he met her. Jennie believes it.  
"Hello, sweetie. Please come in." Jeannie tells her daughter.  
Jennie quickly obeys and enters her parents' immaculate bedroom.  
"What can we do for you, darling?" Jeannie asks.  
"Are you and daddy really busy, mommy?"  
"No, we were just talking. Why?"  
"I need to talk to daddy about something important."  
"Sure, I will just go and fix lunch and leave the two of you to talk."  
"Thanks, mommy."  
"You are welcome, daughter." Jeannie says as she leans over and kisses Jennie's cheek and then leaves closing the door behind her.  
Jennie walks over to where Tony is sitting looking at his newspaper.  
"Daddy, may I talk to you about mommy?"  
Tony looks up from his paper and looks at his daughter. He smiles.  
"Is that my daughter Jennie standing there? It can't be, my daughter is a little girl, you are a young lady." Tony teases.  
Jennie laughs.  
"Yes, daddy it's me."  
"Come here and give me a hug. I leave for a week and miss so much."  
Jennie hugs her father. He always gives the best hugs. She smiles and then pulls out of the hug.  
"What did you need to talk to me about?" Tony asks.  
"I need to talk to you about mommy."  
"You need to talk to me about your mother? What about her?"  
Jennie sits on the ottoman in front of her dad's chair.  
"I am having a hard time dealing with mommy being a genie."  
"How so?" Tony asks.  
"All my friends have regular mothers. Mothers that don't pop in and out at the wrong time. Keeping the secret from my friends has been hard, daddy. I just don't know how to deal with it anymore."  
"Do you love your mother, Jennie?"  
"Yes, very much. She is a wonderful mother, it's just her being a genie is hard to deal with. Is that bad?"  
"I wouldn't say it's bad, per se, but I can definitely see where you are coming from. It's not easy living with a genie but you get used to it."  
Jennie shrugs.  
"I guess."  
"Your mother can't help who she is, Jennie. She's a genie. I couldn't change that and neither can you. I fell in love with her and learned to accept what your mother is. I'm not going to disagree with you if you tell me that she's stubborn and headstrong; I know she is. That's a lot of what made me fall in love with her."  
"I get that from her, don't I?" Jennie asks, her face turning red.  
"Yes you do. You have a lot of your mother in you and it's beautiful."  
Jennie smiles and then puts her head down.  
"Why am I having such a hard time dealing with the fact that mommy's a genie?" I really can't tell her it bothers me because it's who she is. I can't make her change."  
"No you can't but remember, she's not just a genie, she's a mother too. That's the one thing that's she's wanted to be all her life. If she found out that she's disappointed you, it will crush her. She loves you so much, Jennie."  
"I know, daddy."  
"I'm sure if you sat down and talked to her about how you feel, she would understand. She would be happy that you came to her and talked about it. She's a genie, yes but she's also a mother and her children are the most important thing to her."  
"You're probably right, daddy."  
"Of course I am. You think I could have lived all this time if I was always wrong?" Tony jokes.  
"No, daddy. You are very smart."  
"I was only kidding, Jennie."  
"Oh, sorry." Jennie says embarrassed.  
"It's okay. Don't worry about hurting your mother. I'm sure you two can come to some kind of understanding and compromise if you sit down and talk like mother and daughter."  
"That's what I'm going to do after lunch, then. Me and mommy will have a nice talk."  
"Good." Tony says and smiles as he pats Jennie's knee.  
"Jennie, Tony! Lunch is ready!" Jeannie yells upstairs and through the closed door.  
"We better get downstairs and have our lunch before your mother blinks us down to the kitchen."  
"Okay. Thanks, daddy."  
"You're welcome." Tony says with a smile as he puts his arm around Jennie's shoulder and leads her to the door.  
They go downstairs and join Jeannie and TJ for a nice family lunch.

Stay tuned for Chapter 3 when Jeannie and Jennie talk...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Nelsons are finishing their lunch. The entire time TJ talks Tony's ear off about the plane that he likes and a project at the base.  
Jeannie and Jennie just eat their lunch and roll their eyes at each other listening to Tony and TJ's conversation.  
When Tony finally stops talking for a minute, Jeannie leans over, grabs Tony's face and kisses him on the mouth.  
At first, Tony is taken by surprise but gives into the kiss.  
The twins watch their parents for a minute. They each have different reactions to seeing their parents being affectionate.  
Tony and Jeannie stop kissing and just look at each other with love in their eyes.  
"What was that for?" Tony asks Jeannie.  
"Just showing you how much I missed you, oh, and to shut you up." Jeannie tells him as she puts her arms around his neck.  
"Well it worked because I missed you, too." Tony tells her as he leans in for another kiss.  
"Do you two ever stop?" TJ asks as his parents continue to kiss.  
Jennie gives her brother a shocked look.  
"TJ, leave them alone!" she scolds him and then smacks his arm.  
"Ow!" TJ says as he rubs his arm.  
Jennie just gives him a proud grin.  
Once the twins focus their attention back on their parents they see that they have stopped kissing and are now holding hands and looking at each other with love in their eyes. They have completely forgotten about the leftover food on their plates. They still act like newlyweds.  
"Are you two finally done?" TJ asks as he polishes off his glass of milk and starts to get up from the table.  
Jeannie looks over at her son.  
"Anthony, have your father or I given you permission to get up from the table?"  
"No, mom but-"  
"No buts, you know you are to ask to be excused. That is very rude."  
"Sorry, mom. I just assumed that you and dad were to busy to even notice."  
Jeannie gives her son an angry look.  
"Anthony Nelson, Jr! When did you become such a smart mouth?! You do not say things like that to your father or me ever again. Do you understand, young man?"  
"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry. May, I please be excused?"  
"Yes, and please put your dishes in the sink."  
TJ does as he is told and starts to head up to his room, but Tony stops him.  
"Hey, kid. I'll be up in a little while and we can talk more."  
"Okay, dad. I'll see you later."  
TJ heads on up to his room and on his way out of the kitchen he sticks his tongue out at Jennie who just grins back at him.  
Tony looks at Jeannie, grabs her hand and smiles at her.  
"I need to make some phone calls and then talk to TJ so I better get to it. Thanks for the lunch, Jeannie. It was wonderful."  
"You are welcome darling. I will see you later."  
Tony gives Jeannie a quick kiss.  
"Yes you will." He gets up, pushes his chair in, and gives Jennie a quick smile on his way out of the kitchen.  
Jennie smiles back at her father. Jeannie suddenly remembers Jennie sitting there and looks over at her daughter as she clears the table.  
"Jennie, you are excused, sweetie."  
"Okay, mommy."  
Jennie gets up and puts her dishes in the sink. Before she goes upstairs she stops to ask her mom a question.  
"Mommy, when you get a minute, do you think we could talk?"  
Jeannie looks up from what she is doing and looks at her daughter.  
"Sure. Let me finish what I am doing in here and I will see you in your room in a little bit."  
"Okay."  
Once up in her room, Jennie decides to straighten up a little. She just loves living here. She turns her radio on and begins to dance around as she works.  
Jennie is so engrossed in what she is doing that she doesn't hear her mom come in, it's also due to the fact that Jeannie blinked and popped in and didn't use the door.  
Jeannie watches her daughter for a minute and smiles, it makes her think of herself at that age. Jennie is so much like her, it's amazing. It makes her wonder, though why she doesn't have any genie powers yet.  
"Jennie, it is your mother!" Jeannie shouts over the music.  
Jennie is startled at first and then sees who it is and goes over and turns her radio off. She then sits down on her bed with her hands in her lap.  
"Hi, mommy. I didn't hear you come in."  
"I am not surprised, you had your radio on so loud."  
"Mommy, I can hear the door over my radio. You didn't come in through the door, did you?"  
"No, I popped myself in." Jeannie says with a grin.  
"Mommy!" Jennie says as she crosses her arms frustrated.  
Jeannie, sensing something is wrong, wipes the smile off her face.  
"What did you need to talk to me about?" Jeannie asks joining her daughter on the bed.  
"The fact that you're a genie."  
"You are having a hard time dealing with the fact that I'm a genie?"  
"Yes, mommy." Jennie looks down at her feet.  
Jeannie grabs her daughter and wraps her in a hug.  
"Oh, sweetie, I had no idea."  
"I know you didn't mommy. Daddy told me to talk to you and tell you how I felt. I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner. I didn't because of how much it would hurt you."  
They pull out of the hug and look at each other.  
"I am the one who should be apologizing to you. I never even thought of what me being a genie would do to my children."  
"Of course you couldn't, mommy. You are only being what you have been all your life. It's not your fault that I can't accept it."  
"I love you so much, Jennie. You know that?"  
"Yes, I love you too, mommy."  
They hug each other again. Jennie will never forget how her mom feels or smells when she hugs her.  
"Let us talk about this." Jeannie replies as she pulls out of the hug.  
"What part of me being a genie bothers you the most?"  
It's hard keeping it from my friends and when you pop in at the wrong times, it's hard to explain how you got there."  
"I see. How about I make a deal with you. I will only use my powers when I am not around you and when I am around you, I will only use them when it is absolutely necessary, like a matter of life and death or an emergency."  
"That sounds fine, to me."  
"When it comes to your friends, maybe you could invite them to sleep over and tell them then but make them promise not to tell anyone."  
"I don't know if that would work, mommy."  
"Do you remember your father and I telling you about when your Uncle Roger found out about me and he kept me a secret?"  
Jennie nods.  
"Yes."  
"If you're friends are true friends, then they will not say anything to anyone. You will know then who are really your friends and who are not."  
"I guess we could try that."  
"Great! I will tell your father what we talked about and see when would be the best time to invite your friends over and then we will go from there."  
"Okay, thanks for being so understanding about how I feel. Now I know I can talk to you about anything."  
"Of course you can, Jennie. You are my daughter, and I want you to always be happy. That is the most important thing to me."  
"I love you, mommy."  
"I love you, too."  
They smile and hug one another.  
Jennie feels like a huge weight has been lifted off of her shoulders.  
They pull out of the hug and Jeannie gets up to leave. Jeannie uses the door this time. Jennie gets up and turns her radio back on and finishes straightening up her room.  
Before she closes the door behind her, Jeannie watches her daughter and smiles. She is so lucky. She then closes the door behind her and leaves, leaving Jennie to finish up what she is doing.

Chapter 4 coming soon...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that evening...

_Dear Diary,_

Hi, it's Jennie again.  
Well, I talked to my parents about how I felt about my mom being a genie and they were both really cool about it. They both listened to what I had to say and understood how I felt. They truly do love me and are willing to do anything to make me happy. I really do feel bad about the way I feel, though. I mean my mom is a genie and I can't live with that. I feel like such a brat. I love my mom and she is the most beautiful, wonderful person in the world. My twin brother TJ and I are the best things that have happened to her, as well as my dad, and she loves everything about us but I can't accept the fact she is a genie. I really wish I knew why I can't accept it. I wish I could love everything about her.  
That is the reason why I love my mom so much. She sees the good in everyone and loves me for me and doesn't try to change me. Why I am I trying to change her?  
Maybe I am more like my aunt Jeannie than I realize. My aunt Jeannie is very selfish and manipulative. I couldn't do some of the stuff that my parents say she has done but I could still have the selfish gene from her in me. I have never met her but my parents say it's just a matter of time because she pops in anytime she wants, anywhere she wants. The reason why she hasn't popped in in the last few years is because my mom said that Aunt Jeannie was and is still very jealous and angry that my mom married my dad when she tried so many times to get him and never succeeded. Why should she see my mom happy when she hasn't been able to find the right man to marry? She has been married many times, but it was never to the right person. At least that's what my mom tells me. She was even more upset when she found out about me and my brother." My neice and nephew are half mortal? That is an abomination to have mortals in the family. My sister would be stupid enough to have children with a mortal." She is very ashamed and embarassed to have us related to her, that's another reason why she hasn't come around.  
Even after all that I still want to meet her. Is that wrong?

_TJ takes more after dad's side of the family. He's more into aeronautics and things like that than I could ever be. I am more like mom's side of the family. I am a bit stubborn, mischievious, and love to have fun. I love to do things for people and make them happy, just like my mom. Maybe that's why I have such a problem with her being a genie. She and I are exactly alike except she's a genie, and I'm not. I look like my dad but am so much more like my mom. I like to go out and enjoy life. TJ just sits around reading his airplane magazines, building models, and hanging out at the base with our dad. I would rather be at my dance recitals, or in drama club and theater, listening to music, and writing in my diary; like I am doing now. Our parents named us very well, our names fit us perfectly. I am named after our mom and TJ is named after our dad. I was named Jennie instead of Jeannie so it wouldn't be confusing having three Jeannie's. Our mom is named Jeannie as well as our aunt, so it was time to stop that pattern. Besides my mom has always liked the name Jennie and didn't want to name me Jeana. My dad wanted to name me Jenna, but Jennie won out. My mom's reason was that she carried me and gave birth to me, she should pick what I was named. With TJ, he prefers to be called TJ instead of Anthony or Tony because dad is called one or the other. Our mom is the only one allowed to call him Anthony because of the same reason as above. At least that's what she always tells TJ anytime he complains about her calling him Anthony. _ _Boys will be boys. Our dad didn't want his son named after him but once again, he didn't really have a say in it. What can I say? She's stubborn and she's a genie.  
We may be twins, but we are nothing alike. We may have been born on the same day and have the same parents but that is where the similiarites end. I do love my twin brother very much though.  
Even though I am more like mom's side of the family I love my dad so much. He is the coolest dad. I wish everyone could have a dad as cool as mine. Even though he and I don't share the same interests, we always find things to do together because he is my dad and I'm his daughter. Sometimes he asks me how I could look so much like him but not share the same interests as him. I tell him that it's all just a coincidence and to at least be happy that I don't have any genie powers like my mom. He just laughs and hugs me. Many of my friends think it's cool that my dad is an astronaut and can go up in a rocket into space. I just tell them that I'm used to it, it's no big deal. It's his job and he enjoys it. They ask me what my mom does and I tell them that she's a stay at home mom and housewife, which is true. I just don't mention the fact that she's a genie. Sometimes I wonder how my dad was able to hide it from everyone for so long.  
My mom said that she is going to talk to my dad about having my friends come over for the weekend and while they are here, I can tell them about her. My mom is even willing to only use her powers when I'm not around or only when absolutely necessary. She is so awesome. How many kids can say that their mom is willing to do anything for them because they love them so much? Probably not many.  
I hope my friends understand when I tell them. I love all my friends and if they are truly my friends they will understand and if they don't understand then I don't need them in my life.  
Sometimes I wonder why my brother and I don't have powers of some kind. My mom's whole family are genies, yet neither my brother or I are. It could be that our father is mortal and his genes overrule the genie genes. Who knows? I am kind of glad, though. I don't know what I would do if I had my mom's powers. I don't think I could handle it. I don't know if my dad would be able to handle genie children, he already has a wife who's a genie. I believe it's a blessing in disguise.  
I am tired so I am going to go to bed. I will write more later because I just love to write. Good night.  
Jennie_


End file.
